


Kamen Rider Pancake Breakfast Party 2016

by MaskedRider2030



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/pseuds/MaskedRider2030
Summary: Shroud quit trying to count all of the crimes of 2016. She and Maya decide to end the year the best way possible: by inviting their family to a New Year's breakfast party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaFriesmeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/gifts).



> To mamafriesmeal, for making 2016 a bit more awesome.

Taiga and Ryu were cooking pancakes. Masao's mom got the camera ready. Akiko and Haruna were setting the coffee table with bowls of fruit.

Even Otoya's ghost was there, stealing Detective Narumi's fedora.

"You know, this seems like a good idea," Shroud thought aloud, her best friend Maya nodding in agreement.

_Thud._

Everyone turned to the side of the couch, where Shotaro had caught the bottle of maple syrup in his fedora. However, some of the gooey syrup had spilled onto Wataru's new violin. Masao looked like he was about to cry.

It took a good ten seconds before Wataru spoke.

"This... is the best violin varnish ever!" he smiled.

Masao cheered, too happy to realize he was pulling Shotaro's hair.

"Yup. This is still the best new year's party I've had in a few years," Shroud nodded.

Masao's mom clicked the camera button.


End file.
